The Bloody Ice Will Melt
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: After Anna and Kristoffs engagement, no one has time to spend with Elsa. But Elsa puts her time alone to use. Anna finds her sister very close to death. The Queen is spared but her powers are not.
1. Stress Relief

It's hard to be a queen. Especially for the Queen of Arrendel, Elsa. Not only is she tasked with royal duties but also with the plague of keeping her powers under control. After the incident of turning the summer into an ice haven, she had learned to somewhat control it. The ones she loved gave her support and kindness, something that did not go under appreciated. Anna was the most helpful. But Anna had been spending less time with her sister after the engagement to Kristoff. She spent so much time planning the wedding that she almost never had time to spend with Elsa. Elsa was happy for them, of course. But she felt unwanted when no one decided to spend time with her. But the Queen made use of her time alone.

Elsa crept over to her desk. She looked around, making sure no one was around to see. Once she was in the clear, she opened a drawer as quietly as she could. She reached in the back corner of the desk for a cloth. She didn't take the cloth out, she just unwrapped it. Inside the cloth laid the blade of a pencil sharpener. She took the razor in her hand. She closed all the curtains tightly so no one could see into her room and to drown out the light. The experience was better in the dark. It reflected her mood, in a way. Her mind was in a dark place so she should physically be in a dark place.

Elsa pulled up her sleeve. She ran her finger over the fading red marks on her arm almost sentimentally. The Queen took the pencil sharpener blade in her hand. It was the sharpest blade she could get her hands on. Knifes, needless, and scissors were all dull compared to it.

Elsa took a deep breath and pressed the cold metal to her skin. She pressed it down deep and dragged it across her pale flesh. The cutting relieved the stress. She watched as little bubbles of red trickled up from the scar. She was not satisfied with just one mark, though. She returned the blade back to her arm and pressed deeper. Each cut was deeper then the last.

Elsa can remember pressing down hard on her skin. She remembers blood rushing out quickly. Quicker then normal. She remembers thinking _Crap, I must have hit a vain!_ She remembers the black dots poking their way into her vision until that was all she saw.

"Elsa! Which color do you like better?" Anna asks skipping into her sisters office. She held to table clothes in her hand. "I kinda want the table clothes for the reception to be pink but i also was thinking maybe it could be a orange-" Anna stopped as she saw her sister. Elsa was on the ground at the foot of her bed, her arm in a pool of blood. She wasn't moving, and it looked like she wasn't breathing. Anna screamed. "Someone! Someone help!" she cried as she ran over to her sister.

"Elsa? Elsa are you okay? Oh my god!" Anna could feel tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe the scars she found on her sisters arm. How could Elsa have cut herself? She always seemed so happy. Anna never would have guessed.

The guards came running in. They picked up the fallen Queen. "Is she gonna be okay?" Anna asked. No one answered. The guards had already left. Anna rushed after them. They brought the Queen to a doctor AMD Anna was not permitted to go in with her sister. Was this how she was to loose her sister?

**end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I know it was short but I didn't have much time to write it so you'll just have to bear with me. And yea, I really hope I didn't inspire you all to cut/kill yourselves, that was not the goal. ****But any way, reviews inspire me.**


	2. Saved At a Price

The bright lights blinded Elsa even before she opened her eyes. Once she had her eyes opened all she saw was white. Eventually other colors and shapes worked their way into her vision. A steady beeping noise floated through the room. Elsa had no clue where she was or what had happened. By the looks of all the equipment she might have been in a hospital. But why would she be in a-

then it all caught up to her. The cutting, the bleeding, the falling. Someone must have found her on the floor. Elsa couldn't decide whether she was thankful for that or not.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Elsa heard a woman's voice say. Standing by the door was a woman with dull red hair and piercing green eyes. "I'm Claire, your nurse. How are you feeling?" She asked. She was very peppy. Elsa smiled of that. It reminded her of Anna.

Elsa wasn't quite sure how to respond to the nurses question. She was okay in the fact she was alive. She wasn't okay in the fact she felt absolutely awful. Her wrist was throbbing so it felt like it had a heartbeat of its own. But she didn't want to trouble anyone. "I'm fine, thank you." She responded.

"Great," Claire smiled, "well, I'll let you get some rest. Let me know if you need anything." And with that, Claire left.

Elsa stared at the wall and let out a puff of air. She was still trying to convince herself this had happened. She had never intended to kill herself. But everyone probably thought she had meant to do just that. The entire kingdom thought she was suicidal. That would be an effective tool in wrecking her image. As if turing summer into winter wasn't bad enough.

"Elsa? Elsa!" The Queen heard a familiar voice shriek. It was Anna. She was racing into her sisters hospital room. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She ran over and pulled Elsa into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Elsa I thought you were dead!" Anna sobbed into Elsas shoulder.

Elsa used the arm that wasn't hooked up to a machine to hug her sister back. Thesisters stayed in the quiet for a while both enjoying each other's presence.

"Elsa, why did you try to kill yourself?" Anna whispered breaking the silence.

Elsa bit her lip. She wasn't expecting to have to explain herself. She didn't even have a good explanation. But she could see how much it had hurt Anna. Anna had already lost her sister once. She didn't need to go through it again.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm never doing it again." Elsa ensured her sister.

"I'm glad to hear it." Anna said.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, may I have a minute of your time?"

Elsa looked up to see an anxious doctor standing at the door way.

"Of course. What is it?" The Queen returned.

The sisters broke the embrace for a moment as they both directed their attention to the Doctor.

"Well, when you arrived at the hospital you were in a very poor condition. And we, um, we had take some extreme measures." the doctor began.

Elsa couldn't see why he was so nervous looking. This was nothing she couldn't have guessed. But then the doctor continued.

"I'm sorry to say this but in order to save your life we had to take away your magic." He said quickly.

elsa sat there in disbelief. It wasn't possible! She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She was over joyed. All her life she'd been fighting the cold talent. Now it was gone. She didn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Well it's a very complicated and classified process which, unfortunately, I am not authorized to explain. But what I can say is, when we took the power out of you we had to transfer it to someone else." The doctor said.

elsa felt as if she might faint again. Sure she had lost her burden but now it had been given to someone else. The guilt of that was even worse then the pain of actually having the curse.

"Who did you give it to?" Elsa sled weakly.

"Me!" Anna sang cheerily.

Elsa couldn't believe what she just heard. They gave it to her baby sister? Out of all the people in the world!

"Why?" Elsa tried hare best not to loose it.

"When we announced someone to take hold of the power, Anna jumped right up to volunteer." the doctor answered.

"Why would you do that?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna looked taken aback. "Because if I didn't you'd probably be dead." She said grimly. Elsa couldn't get over the stupidity. Had she not thought this through?

"Do you realize how great a responsibility it is?" Elsa shouted.

"No." Anna answered quietly.

Before she could spew out another angry comment, Elsa stopped herself. She took a fee deep breathes to calm herself down. She looked on the bright side or at least tried to.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you saved my life. And words cannot describe how grateful I am. Thank you." Elsa said.

Anna's face brightened. She was so excited to see her sister happy again.

"No problem, sis!" Anna replied.

**_there ya go! Still not the end of the story. I got more plot twisting to do :p but anyway I hope you liked it. Reviews inspire me. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, keep in mind I'm on va-ca so it might be a day or so. _**


	3. You Never Forget Your Wedding Day

Anna stood at the back if the church, fidgeting.

"Why are you so nervous?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded "hey, Elsa, so I look okay?" Anna asked

"Yes I've told you about a million times Yes you look beautiful."

and she really did. Her long, silky wedding dress suited her figure. Her red hair was tied into a bun and had flowers intertwined in it. Elsa couldn't tell why she was so nervous. But she had an idea. After Anna had received the magic, the doctor said the magic would need time to settle and begin to work in her. So Anna decided to have the wedding earlier so nothing bad could happen.

The church was filled with the sound of an organ playing the traditional, "Here Comes the Bride". Anna took in a deep breath. She looked in the mirror one last time. She found something peculiar. Another white highlight had formed in her hair. Anna didn't spend to much time dwelling on it. It was just the magic making itself known. Elsa's hair was turning darker. Her hair was on,y blonde because of the power. No at the magic was gone the blonde began to fade.

"You ready?" Elsa asked. Anna pulled her attention away from the mirror.

Anna smiled, "Yep."

The sisters linked arms. Elsa pushed open the doors and they began the walk down the aisle. Everyone stood at the sight if the princess. They gasped at how lovely she looked. Anna looked around the church. The experience was surreal. She couldn't believe all these people came to see her get married.

Anna looked up at the alter, where Kristoff and the priest stood. Of course Kristoff wasn't in a suit. He was never one to dress up.

When the sisters reached the alter Elsa took a seat and Anna stood by her future husband. Honestly, Anna zoned out during the priests speech about love. She came back to her sense when they got to the "I do's".

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to by your lawfully wedded husband as long as he both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I d-" before Anna could finish, she felt a strong urge to sneeze. _oh this is embarrassing, _she thought. Anna let herself sneeze which caused her arm to jerk back. The room was filled with screams. Anna looked up to see what the matter was. The guests in the first row had all retreated either in a row farther back or out of the church in general. Anna looked at the ground to see what everyone was freaking out about. The ground behind her was covered in sharp ice.

The he power was ready to take action, and it already had. By now most of the guests were gone, too horrified to stay. They knew Elsa had the power, somehow seeing Anna with it was to much to take in.

"What have I done?" Anna asked herself. Eyes clouded with tears, Anna fled out of the chapel. Three people ran to comfort her: Elsa, Kristoff, and her cousin Repunzel.

**and there you go! I know it's a really really really short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to happen next. But anyway, please review. Reviews inspire me to write more. **


	4. A Promise Given, A Promise Broken

Anna was hiding in a broom closet in the back of the church, she was too ashamed at what she had done. Even though it wasn't her fault, it was the magics. But had she not taken Elsa's power it never would have happened. Anna realized the blame was on Elsa. She was the idiot who decided to kill herself and Anna was paying for it. So what if she'd be dead, Anna would be better off! Woah. That was harsh. She didn't believe that, did she? Anna couldn't tell whether she did or not. She wasn't sure of anything. All she could feel was the cold. She was so cold it hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing her with cold knives repeatedly. How did Elsa manage this for 21 years?

Anna heard someone knock on the door. "Anna? Are you in there?" Speak of the devil. It was Elsa speaking. Anna laughed, seeing the irony in this. All her life Anna had been knocking on Elsa's door trying to get her to come out. Now the tables were turned.

"Go away. I just wanna be alone." Anna said.

Kristoff, respecting his brides request, did as she said. Her sister and cousin, on the other hand, weren't as understanding.

"I knew this would happen." Elsa mumbled to herself.

"It's not your fault, Elsa." Repunzel comforted.

Elsa knew this wasn't true, though. It had been her fault. She had messed up. She had cut herself too deep. Elsa perked up at that. A cut or two was what she needed. But she had promised never to do it again. Oh what did it matter, Anna didn't have to know. No one did.

"We should go in there anyway." Repunzel suggested.

"You can. I need to...do something." Elsa responded.

"Oo, like what? Maybe I could help." Repunzel said.

_oh no you can't. _

"No that fine. I think Anna needs you help more. I'll be back soon.". Elsa promised.

Repunzel looked at her cousin suspiciously. "Okay.." She said.

Elsa walked calmly out of Repunzels view. Once she knew she could not be seen, she started sprinting. She had to get to the castle. Luckily, it wasn't too far away.

Once she'd arrived she went to her room and stormed though the desk trying to find the pencil sharpener blade. As she searched she felt something slice her finger. That was it. She pulled it and and brought it to the bed. She sat down and pondered. She couldn't cut her arm, Anna had said she would be checking it to see if she was keeping her promise. Elsa thought, what if she cut her upper thigh? No one would see it. And so that's what she did. She slid down her skirt to reveal her skin. She squinted at the razor trying to figure out which side was the sharp one. She always had difficulties with this. Once she found it, she put the blade down. Before she moved it she stopped. Something was holding her back. But what? Anna. Her promise to Anna. She promised she'd never do it again. But she had to. It didn't matter what she had said before. Elsa slid the blade across her flesh. She drew a deep breath and pressed down deeper this time. She began to press even deeper but stopped herself. She wouldn't make _that_ mistake again. She sufficed with not cutting that deep. She loved watching the blood trickle down her arm.

**back at the church **

Repunzel pushed open the door. "Anna? You okay?" She asked her cousin.

Anna was sitting in the corner of the closet, hugging her knees to her chest. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna guess your upset about the thing at the wedding?" Repunzel said.

Anna nodded. She didn't want to talk. Nods would have to do.

"You shouldn't be. I mean, it wasn't really your fault. Elsa told me about the magic thing. It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do to save your sister. The people will get used to it. Oh! And Elsa and Kristif and I will help you work on controlling the magic." Repunzel comforted.

"You promise?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Of course! Now let's get out of this closet." Repunzel said.

**at the castle**

An hour later Elsa had put down the blade. Now she was on her bed, clutching her pillow, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had broken her promise to Anna. Did she ever indeed to keep it? Elsa felt awful. She felt as if she didn't deserve to live. She had put her own selfish desires before her sister. Elsa wondered why it mattered if Anna never knew. But she would know. She would always carry around the guilt of this. Perhaps she was over acting, all she had to do was apologize and Anna might forgive her. But it was more complicated then that. If Elsa had done this once, she'd do it again. Cutting is so hard to cut up. The Queen wasn't sure if she could. She didn't want to. And for that, Elsa didn't think she deserved to live.

** there ya go! Short chapter, kinda, again. But hey at least i updated quickly and will get the ****next chapter up soon. Anywya, i hope you enjoyed it, even though the end wasn't too happy. But hey thats how it goes. Reviews inspire me to write more!**


	5. The Start of the Journey

"Elsa, can you get me a sandwich?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa sighed. Anna had been taking advantage of her situation and asked Elsa to do everything for her. And If Elsa ever protested Anna would pull the "I would get it myself but i don't wanna risk destroying everything". Yea, like that's what she was concerned with. But Elsa would swallow her pride and do what her sister had asked. But Elsa was getting tired of doing everything for Anna. She certainly wasn't going to be doing it forever.

"Anna, can you get it yourself?" Elsa asked as kindly as she could.

Anna groaned. "Okay. But don't blame me when the the kitchen turns into an ice skating rink..." Anna responded.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna forced herself off the couch and dragged herself to the kitchen make herself a sandwich. Elsa followed her just to see how this would turn out. Anna picked up the bread that was ever so conveniently laying on the counter. She took two slices in her hands.

"Alright i found the bread. Now where is the meat..." Anna asked herself out loud. She tapped the bread against her chin. She jumped when she felt something cold jabbing into her skin. She looked down at it to see it was covered with a layer of ice. She screeched and dropped it. Anna sighed angrily. And Elsa wondered why she asks her to do everything.

"Elsa! Can I _please_ get gloves!" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa walked over to pick up the fallen bread. "Anna for the millionth time, no. I'm not going to ket you get gloves. They don't help. They can only hide the magic, not control it." Elsa told her sister.

"I don't really care. I just want to be able to make a sandwich without killing the bread!" Anna whined.

"You'll thank me in the long run." Elsa said more to herself.

"Yea, I highly doubt that." Anna said.

Elsa groaned. "Why have you been so cranky lately?" She asked, starting to get angry.

"Gee, I wonder why!" Anna replied sarcastically."It probably has nothing to do with the fact I've got more snow inside me then the North Pole!"

Elsa was about to make a rude comment back but stopped herself, out of instinct. Whenever she got made, she would stop herself before it got out of hand. Before it was because of the magic. But now she just couldn't kick the old habit. But she realized she needed to calm down her sister, or she might loose it.

"Anna, calm down." Elsa said in her most soothing voice.

"What if I don't wanna calm down?" Anna asked snarkily.

"Anna please. Being angry isn't gonna get you anywhere." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed. "You're right, I guess." she muttered. "Sorry for being mean to you."

Elsa pulled her little sister into a hug. "It's okay." She said.

Elsa immediately wanted to pull away. Her thighs were stinging from where she had cut herself. The sting was almost worse then the pain she felt when she actually cut herself. But she had to convince Anna her self esteem was in tact. Elsa didn't want Anna to know that she was weak. She had to be strong for her littler sister. Or at least pretend to be.

"Elsa?" Anna asked ash she pulled away from the hug.

"Yes?"

"Elsa I hate ice. And snow. And cold. And everything that has to do with winter." SHe admitted.

"I know how you feel." Elsa replied.

"No, I mean really. Like I hate it so much. I want it gone. I don't want to have the power anymore." Anna said.

"it's a little too late for that. I don't think you can get rid of i now that you got it."

"Can't we ask the love experts?" Anna asked.

"Who?"

"Oh, i mean Kristoff's family. They might know something."

"I suppose we could. Don't give your hopes up, though."

Anna of course didn't listen to that last part. She knew the trolls would think of something. Anna was family now and if one thing mattered to those trolls it was family. They wouldn't stop looking until they found a solution.

And lucky for her, they knew of something that might work. Apparently, on the top of the highest mountain in Arrendale, was a flower. It was called the Fire Flower. Elsa was a l unimpressed by that dull name. Apparently it could burn out the ice inside of Anna. Of course, it would be a painful experience. But Anna didn't care. A few minutes of pain sounded better then a lifetime of agony.

**gasp! Another plot twist! Sorry, I just love throwing them in there. Don't worry, there's more to come. But I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me. It's the only way I'll ever know if someone wants me to continue it. **


	6. Forced Out

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come. I was busy and had other stories to update. You should read them if you like. But anyway, I hope you like this one.**

Getting to the mountain was easier said then done. First they had to figure out which mountain was the tallest. And the answer to that was Mt. St. Olaf, which was named after the kind snowman that helped Anna find Elsa. Apparently the people of Ardenale saw him as some sort a saint. Neither of the royal sisters knew why, though.

After they found Mt. St. Olaf, they packed a few necessities and began the journey. They traveled on horseback. It was surprisingly fun. They both enjoyed seeing the scenery. It was spring so the mountain side was painted with grass and beautiful wildflowers. Anna wanted to stop and pick them but Elsa reminded her sister they had no time to waste. But she assured her on the way back to their kingdom they could defiantly spare some time to look at flowers.

Mt. St. Olaf was extremely steep and Anna was worried the horses might loose their balance, fall and kill them all. But, fortunately, that didn't happen. Anna had a tendency of getting distracted very easily. Whenever a rabbit or another woodland creature ran across the path, she'd want to go and follow it, completely forgetting the current situation. Elsa had for once let Anna wear the gloves so that they didn't have a repeat occurrence of covering everything in the world with a thick sheet of ice.

It was a short journey, and it only lasted a day. There was a little cave at the top of the mountain. There was a bright orange light, glowing from inside that could be seen a mile away. This had to be the flower they were looking for.

"Oh my goodness, Elsa! We made it we made it we made it!" Anna shrieked pulsing with excitement.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Anna, calm down." She said even though she knew her little sister wouldn't listen. Anna Dismounted off her horse and ran to the cave. ELsa, on the other hand, took her time and walked calmly to meet her sister.

"Look at it!" Anna said pointing to the flower. It must have been taller then a full ggrown pine tree. It had neon orange, red, and yellow petal's and a white stem.

the two sisters stared to walk into the cave. Neither one had a clue of how they were going to use the flower, but they didn't really care.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you two think you're doing?" They heard a voice both turned around quickly to see who it was. A large woman walked towards them. She had hair that was a faded orange color that sort of looked like a sunset. The roots of her hair was black.

"Um, we were coming to see the flower." Anna answered.

The woman shook her head. "Can't do that. Not without permission, of course. Thats _my _cave and_ my_ flower. I don't come barging into your homes, now do I?" She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't know it was yours." Elsa apologized. "Would you mind if we used the flower? You see, my sister-"

"Yea, yea, I know why your here." the woma said.

She didn't look like a fairy. She wasn't tiny and she didn't have wings, like they were told fairies did.

"How?" Anna asked, a little weirded out.

"I'm Josephant the fairy. I know everything." the woman answered.

"Well, that's creepy. Anyway can we use the flower, please?" Elsa asked.

Josephant shrugged. "I guess. But you'll need to give you something in return." She said.

"Of course, anything. We own a kingdom. We can get you as much money and jewls as you desire." Anna explained.

"Nah, I don't want money. I live on a mountain all alone, what good would it do me? What i want is something of more value. I want to hear the deepest darkest secrets you posses." Josephant answered.

Elsa was confused. Most people only wanted money. And why did it matter about their darkest secret? She didn't even have any secrets. She was an open book.

Elsa cringed when reality caught up to her. She did have a secret. She was reminded of this by the stinging on her thighs.

"Why do you want to know our secrets?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't have cable and think this should be interesting." Josephant answered.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to share their secrets. But they both realized how important this was. So they both swallowed their pride.

"So who's going first?" Josephant asked.

Anna sighed. "I could, I guess. I didn't really wanna say this but, uh, I'm kinda...pregnant."

"You're what!?" Elsa asked. She did not see that coming. Anna was pregnant. How? Well, she knew how. The bigger question was, "Why in the world are you pregnant, Anna! You"re not even married!"

Anna starred at the ground. SHe was making tiny circles with her feet. "I know, but I may as well be. If the ceremony hadn't gone wrong I would be." Anna stated quietly.

Elsa took deep breathes to calm herself down. _This isn't that big of a deal. No one has to know. It's not a big deal. _

"How long have you known this?" Elsa asked calmly.

"A few weeks." Anna answered. "Are you mad?"

Elsa shook her head. She didn't know if she was or wasn't. All she knew is was hat this was Anna's choice, not hers. SHe couldn't change that.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. Alright, Queen, your turn." Josephant said.

Elsa bit her lip. She knew she had to say it but she didn't want to. How could see have been so stupid as to break her promise? Because she didn't know it'd come back to bite her like this. She took a deep breath. She had to face the music.

"Anna, the day of your wedding I-I-I broke my promise. I went back to the castle and I cut myself again, I'm so sorry." Elsa said.

ANna stood there for a second not knowing what to do. She thought Elsa was serious when she made that promise. That she was different from everyone else and would keep it.

"oh." Was all Anna could say.

"Anna, please let me explain-" Elsa said.

"Don't bother." Anna shot back. "Your just going to make another stupid promise you're not gonna keep."

Elsa felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Anna please." She said.

Anna was livid. She couldn't stand the sight of her lying sister anymore. "No! Ya know, everything bad that's ever happened to me was because of you. And I've spent my whole life trying to get others to like you. But not anymore. I don't have to live like this. And I won't. And as far as I'm concerned we are no longer family!" Anna stormed off.

**Gasp! Well that was a pretty intense chapter. What's Anna and Elsa gonna do now? The story is nearing it's end and if you wanna find out what happens review. Without reviews I am uninspired to write. But i wanna thank everyone whose so far favorited, reviews, and/or followed my story. In the words of Lil' Gideon "y'all are the real miracles!" Not to be creepy or anything XD but anyways l hope ya liked it. Leave me a review, please!**


	7. Last Hope

It was strange. Anna was mad at her sister, shouldn't she hate her or something? No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Elsa was a low-life scum that didn't deserve to be her sister she couldn't help but miss her sister. Of course she denied that.

Anna had a new life. She lived in the mountains with Kristoff and their new baby girl, Lisbeth. She gave up her crown and let Elsa run her own country. It's not like she was needed. She was just the spare, they could go on without her. She had made up her mind to never go back to her old life. But one day that all changed.

One day a servant came rushing up to mountain begging to talk to Anna. He said that so etching had happened to Elsa. It was much like what had happened a few weeks ago, only this time Elsa wasn't so lucky. There was about a 10% chance of Elsa making it out of this. But the servant said that the doctors had requested Anna come to the hospital immediately. Without thinking twice Anna jumped on a horse and rode as fast as she could to the castle. On the way there she mentally scolded herself for saying what she had said to Elsa. Her sister could be dead and the last thing she ever said to her is that she no longer considers them family.

Once Anna arrived at the palace she rushed into the little hospital inside the castle. There was a doctor waiting for her at the door.

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm so glad your here!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her, doctor?" Anna asked worriedly.

Anna could tell the doctor didn't want to be the one telling Anna this.

"One of the servants found her in her room, dying. She tried to kill herself again." He explained.

It shouldn't have surprised Anna. But when you find out someone you love wants to be dead it's hard to believe. You don't really want to believe it. But at this moment Anna could do nothing but believe it.

"Is there anything I can do to help." Anna asked. She didn't know why she did that.

The doctor nodded. "We need you to give the magic back to Elsa. That might bring life back into her. It's our last hope." The doctor answered.

Anna felt the need to jump for joy. She hated that magic. She only wanted to get rid of it.

"Alright, let's do this." She said.

The doctor led Anna into a surgery room. Elsa was lying on a table. She was pale and scrawny. Her skin was clutching tightly to her bones. She looked lifeless already which scared Anna to death.

The doctor told Anna to lie down on a similar surgery table right next to her sisters. Which she did. Her breathes were shaky and quick. She was just now thinking this through. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the surgery went wrong. If the doctors got them both killed. Anna knew she shouldn't think about that. She had to do this for her sister. She may not have owed Elsa anything but she felt as if she had no choice but to do this.

The doctors hooked Anna up to a bunch of machines. Anna couldn't stop looking at Elsa. She looked so sick. She had probably given up on everything after the incident on the mountain. Anna felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't help but think that she had killed her sister. It was her fault Elsa was depressed. Now she was dying. Anna tried to pull herself together.

The doctors were chatting nervously and getting prepared for whatever it was they did to transport magic to one person to another.

"Elsa?" Anna felt the need to talk to her sister. She didn't know if she was awake or was even listening but she needed to get something off her chest. And this might be the only chance she would ever get.

"Elsa, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so mean and stupid. But then again you deserved it for lying to me. But I'm willing to let that go if you don't die. "Anna felt tears swell into her eyes as she spoke. Her throat was burning but she refused to stop speaking. "I tried being mad at you. I wanted to be mad at you but I couldn't stay mad. Your my sister. My best friend. And seeing you almost dying really scares the hell out of me. I don't want you to die. Not now. So please Elsa. Hold on. I love you."

Elsa's eyes squinted open. Elsa looked at her sister and tried to smile. "It's okay, Anna." She whispered weakly. "I love you too."

**aw what a cute way to end a chapter. Kinda short, I know. Do not fear, there is one last chapter, the epilogue. But if course the same rules apply, if ya want to read you you need to review. But anyway thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it. **


	8. Defined

**_hiya! Okay so I lied this is not the last chapter. XD_**

When Elsa squinted her eyes open she was greeted by familiar bright lights. She hadn't excepted to make it out of the hospital room. She didn't really want to either. She sighed and looked around the hospital room. It was the same room she was in before. Only this time she was on a surgery table, not a bed. There were no doctors to be seen so Elsa figured they had probably just finished. She noticed a similar surgery table next to hers. There was another girl lying on it. She and Elsa were hooked up to the same machine. Elsa knew exactly who was on that table. She just couldn't believe it. She thought Anna hated her. But she had apologized. Elsa couldn't remember specifics because she was barely conscious when Anna apologized but Elsa remembered her sister apologized nonetheless. Elsa hoped that that had actually happened and that it wasn't just a dream. Now seeing her sister confirmed everything.

Anna must have still been sleeping because when Elsa called her name she didn't respond. Elsa sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to get some rest but the throbbing of her wrist made it almost impossible. So she just closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind empty of thought but everyone in a while a memory or thought crept it's way past her guard. She didn't want to spend her entire time in the hospital on a guilt trip. Even though she deserved one. And she knew that all to well.

Eventually they moved the two sisters into hospital beds. As Elsa lied there she noticed the room getting colder. She was getting used to warmth. All her life she had been cold and it had sort of felt nice to be warm. Sort of. But she liked being cold. It was comfortable and familiar. It was there she realized she had actually missed the cold. Sure it was fun to be normal for a while but that wasn't her. She wasn't normal. She didn't like being normal. The ice defined her. But it was gone now. Or so she thought.

**sorry that was so short. I have no clue what's gonna happen next. But I'll think of something! If you have suggestions feel free to review or message them. And if you wanna see how it ends review, please.**


	9. Almost a Cure

Elsa sat in the hospital room, jumpy as ever. She was both extremely excited and terribly nervous. Today was the day she'd be able to leave the hospital and go back to normal life. She knew she would get disapproving thoughts and looks from her subjects. All of which she probably deserved. She had after all nearly killed herself. Twice. And she swore it'd never happen again: a promise she intended to keep.

Elsa sighed and looked at the clock. Anna was supposed to be at the hospital soon to pick her up. ELsa had to wait another five minutes before she could claim Anna was late. Which she probably would be. _Better late then never, _she told herself.

Elsa knew she wouldn't miss this place. It burned with memories. Some were happy, some were painful. But she was glad she-hopefully- would never have to be there again.

Elsa felt a shiver run through her. The magic was still getting settled in her. She was a little surprised when the doctors told her she had her powers back. The thing that surprised her more was that she realized she had actually missed the magic. She loved and hated it at the same time. But she'd come to realize the snow was apart of her.

* * *

Anna skipped down the halls of the hospital. She didn't know why she was so happy. She figured it had something to do with her sisters big day of getting out of the hospital.

"ELsa," Anna said as she reached the room her sister was staying in, "are you ready to leave?"

"Of course! I was ready to leave since the moment I got here." Elsa answered. The two sisters giggled.

A nurse entered the room and asked Anna if she was here to take the Queen back to the palace. Anna nodded. The nurse gave Anna some paper work to fill out, all of which Anna didn't want to do. Elsa helped out with it. Anna did half, ELsa did the other half. Once the paper work was done, Anna had full permission to take the Queen away.

Elsa didn't feel healthy enough to walk all the way back to the palace even though it was a short distance from there. So the hospital gave Elsa a wheelchair she could use until she felt stronger.

The royal carriage driver insisted to come along to get Elsa so they wouldn't have to walk so long. But Anna turned him down; she'd rather have a nice walk home with her sister. Cause that's what normal sister do.

"So did you learn your lesson?" Anna asked.

"What lesson?" Elsa questioned.

"That you should never ever ever do this again." Anna answered.

"Don't worry, I won't. Promise." ELsa answered.

"For real this time?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Good. But just for good measure, I hired a psychiatrist and your scheduled to have appointments with him twice a week." Anna announced.

Elsa merely laughed. "Anna, I don't need a psychiatrist. I think I can handle myself. I made a promise and I'll keep it."

"So your cured?" Anna asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "Your never really cured; you just learn to live life one step of a time." she answered.

Anna nodded, replaying those words in her head. _You just learn to live life one day at a time._ It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but it was better then nothing.

**The end of the story! I'm not to happy with the ending chpater but hey, it's something. So what did you think? Good ending? Bad ending? Sequel? If so, any suggestions? Review and tell me what you thought. You all have been amazing, thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me :)**


End file.
